naturalismofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Medicina Alternativa
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. "Por definição", eu começo "Medicina Alternativa", continuo "Tem ou não tem provas que funciona, Ou foi provado que não funciona. Você sabe que o que eles chamam de medicina alternativa Isso tem sido provado que funciona? Remédio". - Tim Minchin, Storm Tim Minchin's Storm, the Animated Movie Medicina Alternativa é qualquer tratamento médico que não faz parte da medicina baseada em evidências convencional, tal como seria de aprender na escola de medicina, escola de enfermagem ou até mesmo na formação de um paramédico. Muito, se não a maioria do mundo da "medicina alternativa", carece de qualquer prova científica da sua eficácia, e o que eficácia real tende a ser paliativo 1, e não curativo. Tanto a medicina alternativa quanto a evidência científica por trás dela é simplesmente chamada de medicina. O termo "medicina alternativa" é também um termo politicamente correto para a maconha medicinal. A medicina alternativa inclui "medicamentos tradicionais" (ou seja, sistemas "médicos" desenvolvidos antes ou fora da "medicina ocidental", como remédios de nativos americanos tradicionais, ou a medicina tradicional chinesa), "remédios populares" (por exemplo, fitoterapia, tinturas, e práticas que eram comuns no lugar dos "tratamentos" que são muitas vezes passados adiante através de lendas urbanas), e uma classe cada vez maior de "religiosos" ou tratamentos "espirituais" que têm as suas origens nas religiões orientais, mas são filtradas através de um sistema de pagamentos com fins lucrativos (por exemplo, os adeptos da "New Age"). Estes termos são usados ainda hoje para descrever as diversas substâncias de clara eficácia vendidas para um lucro através da publicidade. Estas curas não são sempre vendidas por pessoas mal-intencionadas e enganosas. Muitos dos promotores são verdadeiros crentes, fazendo suas reivindicações ainda mais convincentes. E se você não achar que é real, ou não achar que as pessoas que têm financiado isto gastaram dinheiro inutilmente, note que o Centro Nacional para Medicina Complementar e Alternativa é executada pelo Instituto Nacional de Saúde. NIH's CAM center (NCCAM) Outros nomes "medicina alternativa são pessoas se chamam de "holísticas" e dizem que usam a "abordagem do todo". Bem, se é toda a abordagem, que seja a mente também. Use a lógica, use os sentidos, use os incríveis cinco juízos lhe foram dados pela criação." Stephen Fry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hnABeM2I7c "Sempre que você vê a palavra "holístico" que está sendo aplicado a um problema médico ou tratamento, nove em cada dez vezes você vai entender o verdadeiro significado correto, substituindo pela palavra "charlatanismo". " - Orac If you want some cancer woo, and you want it now, who ya gonna call? Os outros nomes dados para a medicina alternativa é análogo aos outros nomes usados para o criacionismo, para tentar fugir da Primeira Emenda, ou dos outros nomes do racialismo para tentar evitar o status de "racista". O termo original, medicina alternativa, foi trivialmente desmascarado como alternativas à medicina, e enfatizou seu ser algo fora da prática médica científica. Existem muitas terapias complementares legítimas, como a massagem, o aconselhamento e assim por diante, e com a pretensão de ser parte disto, ao invés de reconhecer o seu estatuto como sendo algo além da medicina, estas renomeações esperam obter um efeito halo e implicam que são legítimos na prática médica. O objetivo é ganhar maior aceitação, e esperam financiamento para tal pseudomedicina - Um pretexto para esoterismo The evolution of quackery * MCA (Medicina Complementar e Alternativa) indica uma lixeira filosófica para todas as teorias médicas que foram rejeitadas pela ciência. Como a medicina alternativa, antes disso, a MCA se tornou degradada, como um termo que foi rebatizado mais uma vez: * MI (medicina integrativa) é a prática de complementar a medicina que trabalha com a pseudomedicina com a que não trabalha. A justificação geral é que os pacientes vão gostar mais. A factualidade dessa ideia pode ser facilmente entendida considerando o efeito de "integração" da torta de maçã com uma torta de vaca. Será que isto faz a torta de maçã ter gosto melhor ou pior? Qual tem gosto ruim? * MH (Medicina Holística) é ostensivamente a crença de que os médicos devem olhar para a "pessoa inteira" quando tratam um paciente, o que significa que o médico não deve apenas diagnosticar e tratar a doença, mas também considerar o estilo de vida do paciente, os níveis de estresse, a situação emocional e outros fatores que poderiam ter relevância para a saúde da pessoa, bem como tratar o paciente com respeito, ao invés de apenas diagnosticá-los com desdém e dar-lhes algumas pílulas. Este é um conceito perfeitamente bom e desejável. No entanto, na prática, se um praticante chama a si mesmo de "holístico", quase sempre significa que eles acreditam em esoterismo. Eles também muitas vezes resumem a abordagem holística na frase "tratar o paciente, não a doença" - esta é realmente uma avaliação bastante precisa, uma vez que os tratamentos alternativos geralmente não afetam a doença, de qualquer modo. Um site promotor disto afirma que a medicina holística "abrange todas as modalidades indicadas de diagnóstico e tratamento, incluindo medicamentos e cirurgia, se não houver alternativa segura." "What is holistic medicine?" http://www.holisticmed.com/whatis.html A alegação é que "holístico" significa que olha para a totalidade da situação, não um modelo de tratamento meramente mecânico, razão pela qual você pode comprar tratamentos holísticos de controle de tártaro para o seu cão em qualquer supermercado. O termo é irônico: a medicina supostamente não é assim, uma vez que os médicos tratam rotineiramente pacientes com melanoma com band-aid para cobrir os seus sangramentos, por exemplo, em vez de realmente olhar para sua história. Nomes Alternativos Críticos da medicina alternativa criaram seus próprios termos para isso: * Medicina de patentes * Medicina da Charlatanemia * Esoterismo médico acadêmico Como cunhado por R.W. Donnell * MASC (Medicina Alternativa, Suplementar e Complementar) Problemas com a Medicina Alternativa Falsa esperança e medicina de soma zero Muitas vezes, terapeutas holísticos convencem seus pacientes a abandonar a assistência médica adequada, geralmente combinada com deturpações de estudos ou apelos emocionais, se submetendo a terapias holísticas. Como não há provas válidas para apoiar terapias holísticas como sendo capazes de curar doenças mortais, este tipo de erro médico é perigoso para oferecer aos pacientes. Toda a medicina alternativa, até mesmo as terapias "eficazes", têm o perigo de convencer uma pessoa doente a renunciar tratamentos médicos reais, porque eles pensam que estão ficando cada vez melhores (o que pode acontecer com remédios paliativos e placebos) ou optam por confiar em seu terapeuta alternativo que lhe oferece uma "cura". Por exemplo, uma pessoa com câncer pode convencer a si mesmo a tentar um remédio homeopático. Além disso, muitos remédios de ervas podem realmente interferir com medicamentos, diminuindo seu efeito ou até mesmo causando efeitos secundários perigosos. Uma vez que quase todas as medicinas alternativas não são comprovadas; muitos defensores (conhecidos por alguns como "diferentões") tendem a apelar para a "liberdade de saúde", em vez de realmente tentar provar que suas panacéias funcionam. Muitos praticantes exploram pacientes vulneráveis. Eles dão uma falsa esperança para as pessoas que estão doentes incuráveis e muitas vezes cobram preços elevados para tratamentos inúteis. A crença de que as medicinas alternativas são, de alguma forma, "menos arriscadas" ou "menos dolorosas" do que a medicina convencional tem levado alguns escolher a medicina alternativa sobre a medicina convencional. Enquanto isto pode muitas vezes ser verdade (embora não diga isso a alguém que perdeu sua pele ou têm partes do corpo apodrecidas, por vezes, por de cancros da pele), os potenciais riscos para a saúde não fazem o tratamento convencional para uma doença superar os riscos do lado alternativo destes medicamentos. Evidências anedóticas e regressão ao sentido Veja os principais artigos sobre este tópico: Evidência anedótica e regressão ao sentido Muitas vezes, os praticantes da medicina alternativa afirmam que, ao contrário da "alopatia", eles ajudam com os poderes naturais de auto-cura do corpo. No entanto, muitos deles irão descrever com anedota após anedota mostrando recuperações médicas (envolvendo essas coisas transitórias, como resfriados), enquanto aparentemente recusam-se a acreditar que a doença poderia ter ido embora por conta própria. Estas recuperações devem ser devido a qualquer remédio que eles usaram. Assim, por um lado, eles exaltam os poderes de cura do corpo humano, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, negam que as doenças poderiam ir embora por si mesmas - ou, em outras palavras, que o corpo realmente pode curar a si mesmo. Falta de testes Medicinas ou terapias alternativas variam de ser cientificamente demonstrável para cientificamente refutado, e podem ter vias benignas (ou, muitas vezes, ridículas) até as perigosas. A ciência médica tem apenas recentemente começado a fazer a qualidade e a quantidade de pesquisas em medicina alternativa. Com a exceção de alguns tratamentos surpreendentes e emocionantes que têm verdadeiro potencial médico, a grande maioria das terapias fazem pouco ou nada para além do efeito placebo. Mesmo quando o tratamento realmente faz alguma coisa, as razões dadas pelos profissionais do porque o tratamento é eficaz, quase nunca são baseados na informação científica correta. Tratamentos benignos têm a vantagem de não ferir diretamente o paciente, que não seja dinheiro e tempo precioso gasto atoa, na pior das hipóteses. O ridículo não têm, eventualmente, ter quaisquer efeitos clínicos (nem mesmo do efeito placebo), ou pode ser ativamente perigoso para o paciente. Infalseabilidade Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Falseabilidade Médicos holísticos defendem os seus tratamentos para o público em geral que estão documentalmente provados que funcionam, mas quando confrontados com a evidência empírica, nada suporta suas reivindicações, alguns praticantes muitas vezes declaram que a medicina holística não pode ser facilmente testada por meios científicos. Em outras palavras: se não é testado, então acho que funciona. Uma vez que ele é testado, eles dirão que o teste está errado e ele funciona. Falta de regulação "De todas as nações do mundo, os Estados Unidos estão mais afetados pelos seus curadores. Além daqueles que mantêm o grau de mestrado e doutorado em medicina e, atualmente, mesmo após cerca de sete anos de estudo após a graduação do ensino médio, uma série de profissionais estranhos permeiam a área médica. Eles têm conferido a si estranhas combinações de letras, indicando os sistemas peculiares de cicatrização que um sistema um tanto frouxo da legislação e a aplicação da lei lhes permite praticar coisa em um público desavisado." ''- Morris Fishbein, 1932 ''Fads and Quackery in Healing: An Analysis of the Foibles of the Healing Cults, with Essays on Various Other Peculiar Notions in the Health Field by Morris Fishbein (1932) Blue Ribbon Books, 382 pp. Quando um aluno quer se tornar médico, ele ou ela deve participar de uma escola de medicina certificada, passar por exames médicos rigorosos, e participar cuidadosamente de estágios regulamentados e monitorados por órgãos governamentais que licenciam o médico. Na maioria da medicina alternativa, essa regulamentação não está em vigor. Para algumas terapias alternativas específicas, como o trabalho da quiropraxia e a massagem terapêutica, existem órgãos reguladores. No entanto, praticamente todos os outros campos da medicina alternativa não tem nenhum regulamento. Alegue ser um terapeuta da cor, e eis que você se tornará um. , Ayurveda e na Medicina Tradicional Chinesa.]] Há também uma falta de regulação nos produtos vendidos como medicamentos "alternativos" à base de plantas. Mas você não pode, por exemplo, saber o que está em um "sono reparador de chá", quanto de cada ingrediente, quão potente as pílulas são, ou mesmo se elas contém o(s) ingrediente(s) listado(s), realmente (alguns produtos à base de plantas, de fato, não contêm as erva(s) listadas no rótulo). DNA barcoding detects contamination and substitution in North American herbal products, Newmaster et al. Além disso, como há pouca investigação científica, "doses" são sempre uma suposição. "Tente um comprimido. Se isso não funcionar, leve dois". Tipos de Medicina Alternativa Você não pode simplesmente mandar tudo para o título de charlatão. Alguns deles funcionam, mas nem todas elas. Efeito Paliativo comprovado * Terapia da massagem - a massagem tem benefícios reais, como alívio temporário da dor e aumento da circulação, mas como todos os outros esoterismos, alguns terapeutas menos éticos vão anunciá-lo (e uma linha de aditivos à base de plantas de mau cheiro) como uma cura para quase qualquer coisa. * Quiropraxia - foi mostrado como um aliviador de dores nas costas, nas articulações e mitiga algumas dores de cabeça crônicas. Tem a desvantagem de que pode danificar os tecidos moles, se feito errado, e aumenta o risco de acidente vascular cerebral. Chiropractic Manipulation of Neck: Stroke Risk? American Heart Association releases statement saying risk may be increased if artery wall is torn * Maconha medicinal - Alguns aderem à versão fumável desta, apesar de problemas com a dosagem adequada; algumas das suas propriedades medicinais são também encontradas (e precisamente doseadas) em Marinol, a sua versão sintética. * Neti pot - pode ajudar a aliviar sintomas de alergias, sinusites e resfriados. Não deve ser usado mais do que uma vez por dia, e utilizar água insalubre pode levar a infecções potencialmente graves que podem ser letais. * Osteopatia - Na América do Norte, há uma variante da medicina convencional, embora com abordagens ligeiramente diferentes, para problemas medicinais. Fora dos EUA, parece haver muito mais charlatanismo envolvido. * Vários tratamentos como meditação, música, tratamentos com cor e aromaterapia tem efeitos altamente bem sucedidos, mas limitados, para lidar com a dor crônica, estresse crônico, e outros efeitos colaterais psicológicos menores, como a insônia e o temperamento. Deve ser notado que esta última lista é específica em lidar com estes problemas, e, na verdade, não altera a quantidade de dor ou o estresse. * Alguns remédios de ervas têm efeitos benéficos, e assim se enquadram nesta categoria. Potencialmente demonstrável * suplementos de ervas - alguns são bastante eficazes para algumas condições; outras beiram ao inútil; e alguns são altamente perigosas (por exemplo, birthwort). A medicina herbal varia muito em eficácia e qualidade. A regulação é frouxa, o consumidor deve ser muito diligente sobre a escolha da marca, e sempre levar em conta o grau de risco. * Óleo extraído - tem algum efeito contra a cárie dentária. Não há muito mais, porém. * Terapia de sal - envolve respirar a poeira de sal extraído em cavernas. Sem utilidade Benignas * Aromaterapia - o cheiro agradável tem algumas vantagens sociais, pode reduzir a ansiedade e não vai te matar. Mas alegar que cura qualquer coisa diferente do anteriormente dito, no entanto, é absurdo. * Reflexologia claims as cure all - como uma massagem terapêutica, pode reduzir o estresse, mas não há nada que possa curar. * Lâmpadas de sal "do Himalaia" - não fazem nada a não ser iluminar a sala um pouco. * Florais de Bach - uma vez que algumas das questões que tratam são psicossomáticas, e alguns dos usuários são neuróticos e hipocondríacos, remédios florais são, talvez, a melhor coisa para eles. * Homeopatia - utilizam soluções diluídas com nenhum ingrediente ativo restante para tratar doenças. * Ventosaterapia - muitas vezes usado em conjunto com a sangria. * Terapia de campo magnético * Cirurgia psíquica * Reiki Um pouco benigna, às vezes perigosa * Acupuntura ( "pontilhismo", como é conhecido no mundo da arte) - como a caricatura de usar bonecos de vodu, mas praticado diretamente na vítima. Pode dar alívio à dor devido ao efeito placebo, mas isso é bastante compensado pelos riscos que podem ocorrer se não for realizado "de forma adequada". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pp5eiHUdwb4 * Quiropraxia - para curar qualquer coisa, exceto dor nas costas. Às vezes feito em crianças e bebês, o que pode arriscar quebrar suas espinhas. * Prata coloidal - um suposto antibiótico "natural", a sua única utilidade possível é para um segmento da população que tem um desejo ardente de parecer um smurf. * DMSO - um solvente industrial subproduto do fabrico de papel, usado topicamente para uma variedade de alegações de saúde. * Velas auriculares - uma prática boba alegada para tirar as toxinas fora das orelhas. Pode ser útil para a remoção da cera. Mas possui potencial perigo da cera quente queimar os tímpanos. * Cura pela Fé - tentativa de usar simplesmente a oração e a fé para curar pessoas. Uma prática muito ruim que não têm qualquer resultado. Não é prejudicial em si, mas seus praticantes costumam incentivar isso evitando a medicina tradicional ("Não vão ao médico, Deus vai curá-lo melhor do que qualquer médico pode!"). * Alargador de pênis masculino - para curar o desejo de comprar um grande SUV. * Hipnose - pode ajudar com o vício de fumar ou a perda de peso em alguns casos. Os problemas surgem em que as falsas memórias podem ser implantadas e algumas pessoas não podem "sair" de um transe. * Fumegante Vaginal - normalmente se usa apenas água morna em vez de vapor real. Se o vapor for usado, a escalda pode ser muito desagradável. * Osteopatia - deve sempre ser feita por alguém devidamente treinado. Dangerous * Salve preto - (Também conhecido como cansema) uma pasta feita de Sanguinaria canadensis, que é dito para "tirar" as células cancerosas em tumores; conhecido por causar deformação maciça. Se a quimioterapia dá a sensação de queimação, este material é um incêndio da amazônia inteira! http://www.medsafe.govt.nz/safety/EWS/2013/black-salve.asp Veja as fotos * Laetrile - tentativa de curar o câncer usando cianocompostos encontrados em covas de frutas de caroço, particularmente damascos. * Enemas de café - tão ridículo quanto as velas auriculares, mas exponencialmente mais repugnante (e supostamente, viciante). * Nova Medicina Alemã - tentativa de curar o câncer utilizando a resolução de conflitos psicológicos. * Trepanação - Intencionalmente faz um buraco em sua cabeça. * Olhar o sol - encarar o sol cura todos os males, especialmente a visão crônica. * Sangria - matou Lord Byron e possivelmente George Washington. Não se iluda pensando que isto está extinto. Não está. (Sangria ainda é o tratamento de rotina da toxicidade de ferro, mas no estilo de sangria para doação de sangue veinal, que é, na verdade, seguro). O mesmo é válido para o uso de sanguessugas, eficaz em algumas condições, desde que sob supervisão médica * Terapia do Renascimento - Nem sequer me fale disto http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgN7a_vdIIc veja a partir de 18:26. * Ginástica Dinástica - balançar bebês ao redor. Perigoso o suficiente para ser ilegal na maior parte do mundo civilizado, exceto na Rússia, onde é bastante popular. Motivações Manheimer, em 2003 estudou usuários de drogas intravenosas, e constatou que: Manheimer, E., B. J. Anderson, and M. D. Stein. "Use and assessment of complementary and alternative therapies by intravenous drug users." The American journal of drug and alcohol abuse 29.2 (2003): 401." "Ter um ensino superior e inferior autopercepção de saúde foram os dois preditores mais fortes do uso de MCAs, seguido por ter um médico regular ou clínico, sendo brancos e jovens. Houve um alto nível de eficácia de auto-percepção de terapias alternativas (4,1 em uma escala de 1-5), e os usuários dela eram propensos a usá-las por razões relacionadas com o seu vício." Prevalência Notas 1 - Qualquer medicamento ou tratamento que ajude o paciente a lidar com uma doença e seus efeitos colaterais, mas na verdade não afeta a doença subjacente. 2 - 18.504 no NHANES 1988-1994; 9660 no NHANES 1999-2002; e 9.432 no NHANES de 2003-2006. Referências